


Losing Control(fan art)

by Omo-bi (epic_sorcerer)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_sorcerer/pseuds/Omo-bi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Losing Control(fan art)

Merlin pees himself and is very upset about it...link here:  
https://omo-bi.tumblr.com/post/622560383933251584/may-i-offer-you-some-merlin-omo-in-this-trying


End file.
